


Red Line

by TomAyto10



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Kinktober 2019Bondage"Untie me" Leorio whispers into his hair. "c'mon." His bones ache for the want to hold the man, but Kurapika shakes his head.





	Red Line

The doctor winces at the pull of rope at his neck, tries not to make a sound as it tightens. Kurapika's eyes flash, his pale hand drifts from the knot at the soft skin at the back of his neck to glide his fingertips to his lips. 

"I'm fine." Leorio responds to the question not yet asked. He wonders how he looks, the red rope tied around him, a symmetrical precise art. His hands are clasped in supplication in front of him, red braided to hold them still to his chest. Kurapika had told him he looks saintly. Pure.

Leorio doesn't think one can be saintly while naked and hard to the touch.

"Good." Kurapika whispers, and then his hands glide down, the rest of him following as he settles on his knees. 

Heat wraps around him, wet on his cock, warm and _ so good _, soft elegant fingertips pressing past the weight of his balls to touch and press. 

Leorio strains against the ropes, pulls as heat rushes up his body like steam from a an engine. He lets out a noise, and he wishes he was gagged too. He looks down, and is surprised to find Kurapika looking up at him, his mouth obscene as it licks at the gleaming head of his cock.

His eyes are scanning him, his mouth moving to press up the ropes tight around his ribs, kissing the lines, breathing in his scent. Its feels odd and then a bit possessive when his hands latch onto his hips and then hes swallowed down to the base, a sudden tight warmth that makes Leorio groan, his hips jerk.

He's so beautiful. It hurts sometimes to remember how beautiful he is. 

The doctor hasn't seen him in a year, and in the week that he's been here, he's tried to drown himself in his taste and scent and touch, capturing and treasuring memories because he can't capture and treasure the man, collecting any little bit before Leorio wakes up again and Kurapika is gone. 

So he said yes when Kurapika asked him for this, a strange light in his eyes, a plea that was more than sex and pleasure. He would always say yes, take what he can to keep those eyes on him for one moment more.

Kurapika is moving faster now, his hair mussed, his tongue pressing and licking. But it's his eyes that are unwavering, watching his face as he takes his hand to wrap round him. 

Leorio feels orgasm build up, a rush that almost hurts. He tries to quell back the oncoming rush, tries not to squeeze his eyes tight when white heat spears through his body at blinding speeds, and tries to bite his tongue when a sob is birthed at the back of his throat. He fails when Kurapika hums, his hand leaving the sturdy hold on his hips to press gentle fingertips to his balls, as if testing their weight. 

Pleasure sweeps through him like scalding water, hurts from its intensity. He comes, heat spilling from him only to be swallowed up into the depths of Kurapika's throat. 

He trembles, his body pulling and fighting against the ropes, his ribs straining to make room for his heaving breaths.

Kurapika gasps back, his limbs looking weak, as he sprawls back onto his elbows, panting, lips red and shiny from his come. But his gaze is sweeping over him, blazing. It's… 

He focuses on his cock, going soft and still dripping. 

"You look perfect like this." Kurapika murmurs, as if scared to break the spell he's weaved. He sounds like he's hurting, strained and tight. "So beautiful." 

Leorio doesn't have the energy to reply, and all his blood is settling sluggish in his veins so that he can't blush either. 

"I would keep you like this. Safe. Beautiful."

Kurapika stumbles to his feet, sudden tears in his eyes. He wraps an arm around Leorio's waist, presses his nose to the rope at his neck. 

"Untie me" Leorio whispers into his hair. "c'mon." His bones ache for the want to hold the man, but Kurapika shakes his head. 

Leorio sighs, blonde hair fluttering in the wake of his exhale. Leorio is the one tied up, the one in forced supplication but Kurapika is the one clinging, presses up to him as if the ropes are the only thing keeping him here. 

Kurapika should know better. Even without the sting and strain of the red rope, Leorio's heart has long ago been tied by Kurapika, willing and all encompassing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @dipuc_ in Twitter for more daily drabbles


End file.
